Sorano's Secret
by Stephanie White
Summary: Sorano is a demi-goddess who joins InuYasha and Co. in their quest to kill Naraku. Something about Sorano strikes Sesshomaru's interst. What is it? Will the team defeat Naraku? Read more and find out.
1. Prelude Her Beginning

Her Beginning Her Beginning

Long before the god Izanagi (the primordial god of the sky and creator of all that is good and right) was betrothed to Izanami (the primordial goddess of earth and darkness), there was Takara.

Takara was a beautiful young maiden, daughter of a poor farmer and his wife. Her beauty was undeniable, but what made her so special was her loving heart. When Takara wasn't doing her chores, she enjoyed looking up at the sky. She longed to soar through the clouds and feel the wind rush past her skin.

Izanagi had seen Takara from his heavenly perch and what he saw he loved. Izanagi made it a point to meet Takara face to face. One afternoon, after Takara had completed her daily chores, she quietly walked out to the meadow beside her village. It was there that she met Izanagi. It was there that the two lovers shared their true feelings. It was there that _she _was conceived.


	2. The Fallen

The Fallen The Fallen

There was no need for words, for words could not express their joy. After nine months of sheer torment, the unwed couple held in their hands a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Sorano, meaning 'of the sky.'

Because so many loved Izanagi and praised him for his goodness, offerings were presented to the infant. Though the gifts were few because so many condemned the coupling of a god and a mortal woman. Each gift bestowed a different characteristic. The first gift was a gift from Izanagi himself, a set of bright iridescent wings, so that Sorano could be near her father. The second gift was the gift of song, a gift from the Lord of the Birds, so she could sing praises to the heavens. From the Dragon Lord, the gift of Knowing. From Bishamon, the god of good fortune and war, the gift of power, however this gift came with a catch. Though her special powers alone could defeat a low-level demon, it would barely even faze a higher-level demon. This problem could be remedied if her power were combined with other powers.

Due to numerous complications during her labor, Takara was weakened. Though she was strong willed, her body wasn't strong enough to overcome the weakened state that giving birth threw her into. With much remorse, Takara was laid to rest one week after Sorano's birth.

Izanagi took Sorano to his castle in the sky, knowing that the other gods would detest that half-breed, demi-goddess' presence there. After a fury of racial disputes they agreed to let her stay until she was old enough to fend for herself, but once she left she would never again be allowed to see her father.

During her stay, Izanagi made sure to teach Sorano the importance of good, though some days she seemed to know more about goodness than he did. She was merciful, compassionate, good-hearted, and had fierceness about her when it came to justifying the good. Though Izanagi was against violence, he understood that times were dangerous, especially for a half-breed. He taught Sorano how to sword fight, as well as a few special 'tricks' so that she could protect herself. These 'tricks' greatly resembled that of a miko's powers. Such as creating barriers, even channeling her spiritual energy into her fighting abilities, which caused the force of her attacks to be even greater.

At the age of fourteen, the other gods deemed her old enough, and she was banished from the heavenly estate. Before she left though, Izanagi made her wings invisible to all who may view her as a threat and to those who would not accept her. However, she was also given the ability to reveal her gift to whomsoever she deemed worthy.

As she walked toward the edge of her father's kingdom, Sorano turned to take one last look at her father, making a mental picture of him.

She fell from the heavens; past the transparent gate that permanently sealed her from her father. As the gates locked behind her, she lifted her wings into the air, drifting on the currents and gracefully descending to the earth.


	3. An Angel in Disguise

An Angel in Disguise (Six years later) An Angel in Disguise (Six years later)

(Sung with kind of a bluesy feel)

Oh, father, I miss you.

So lonely without you.

Can't believe I'm even here,

It's been almost 6 years,

Since the day,

They made me fly away.

(End song)

At the age of twenty, Sorano was the envy of every village girl for miles. Her ebony locks draped down her back, tickling her thighs, and her eyes were a mysterious emerald green. She had an hourglass figure, and a smile that left all the young men standing there in a lusty daze.

All people fear the unknown, whether they show their fear or not. What they do not understand they fear, and their fear turns to hate. Hate leads down many different paths; the most common path is death and/or destruction.

Sorano never revealed her true identity. The villagers assumed she was orphaned when her village was attacked. The villagers loved Sorano, but had they known her true past she would have been killed. Therefore Sorano's wings remained a secret.

Twenty years old, and still unmarried left many of the villagers questioning Sorano's well being. But, from what her father had taught her, the power of love was never to be underestimated. Sure, many suitors had come seeking her hand, but not one offered her true love.


	4. The Angel Revealed

The Angel RevealedThe Angel Revealed

"InuYasha? Why don't we stay here for the night?" said the young monk, Miroku.

"Feh! Fine, but first thing tomorrow we're leaving!"

InuYasha and Kagome led the way through the village closely followed by the monk and Sango the demon slayer. The young fox demon, Shippo, and the two-tail cat demon, Kirara, rode on Sango's shoulders.

The villagers immediately took notice of InuYasha's presence, and had already begun to riot and encircle the group.

"Demons be gone!" one village person shouted as he waved his pitchfork in the air.

Sorano was returning from the neighboring wilderness, where she had collected the remainder of that night's dinner preparations, when she stumbled upon the scene.

She was a bit taken back by how rude the villagers were being.

'_They never treated me so badly.'_ She thought as a little voice in her head retaliated, '_Yes. But they do not know who you really are.'_ She cringed at the truth of the matter. Just then her Knowing voice whispered, '_These people are innocent. They too protect the weak.'_

'_I can't very well leave them to suffer.' _She thought to herself.

Calmly, but with a hidden strength behind her voice, "Excuse me. What is the matter here?"

"What? Are you blind Sorano? They're demons!" one of the villagers shouted angrily.

"No, I am not blind. However, I am unable to see the harm in their presence here." She continued, looking at InuYasha, "You are a half-demon, are you not?"

"Yeh, what of it wench?" he spat.

Again Sorano's Knowing voice spoke to her, telling her everything._ 'The young girl sees you. Her name is Kagome and she possesses miko powers, but she is not of this time. She is traveling with a lecherous monk, Miroku. A demon slayer, Sango. Two small demons, a little fox demon, Shippo, and a two-tailed cat demon, Kirara. The half-demon is InuYasha. Together they seek the fragments of the Shikon-no-Tama and an evil demon named Naraku.' _Her Knowing voice told her everything about each person, even going so far as to show her some of what happened in his or her lives. Her gift had never been so strong, but something about these people made her Knowing momentarily change to Sight.

Sorano completely ignored InuYasha for she already knew who he was as well as his companions. "You may stay with me, if you wish."

The villagers gasped in utter disbelief and then the village headman confronted Sorano. "You know that by allowing these demons to stay with you, you are going against the village laws? And that in doing this, you will be condemned."

Sorano bowed her head in agreement before answering, "Yes. I understand the consequences of my actions. I will be forever banned from this village. But dear sir, I have been a loyal citizen here and all I ask if for one last night in peace. My hut is on the outskirts of the village and I will take complete responsibility for the actions of my guests. I am sure they will cause you no trouble."

The headmaster had loved Sorano like his own and her beauty made her plea all the more powerful. "Sorano, I will grant your request but you must leave first thing tomorrow morning. May Kami watch over you." With that, the villagers dispersed.

InuYasha and the gang couldn't believe what just happened; however InuYasha wasn't about to show his gratitude.

"You don't have to do this you know. We can always find somewhere else to stay for the night." Kagome chimed.

"Feh! If she wants to give up her citizenship here, its none of my business." InuYasha mumbled under his breath.

"Nonsense, Kagome. What's done is done. Besides I would like to speak to you all about your quest." Sorano replied.

"Ok bitch, how the hell did you know her name?" InuYasha shouted, realizing names hadn't been exchanged.

"Pardon me. I apologize. However, I do not wish to answer you here. All shall be made known when we reach the safety of my hut. Now follow me." Sorano spoke calmly. Not an ounce of fear crossed her face as she gently wrapped her arm through InuYasha's and escorted them to her home.

Sorano sensed the obvious tension that hovered over the group. She also caught a hint of jealousy from the young miko.

Once in Sorano's hut, she spoke, "Kagome. InuYasha. Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Kirara. My name is Sorano. I too am a half-breed, InuYasha. I am the daughter of Izanagi and Takara."

"Wait a minute," Miroku interrupted, "isn't Izanagi the god of the sky?"

Sorano nodded in agreement.

"But he is married to Izanami, the goddess of the earth and darkness." He continued.

"This is true." Sorano answered. "However, before my father married Izanami, he loved my mother Takara, a simple village woman. Therefore I am a half breed, demi-goddess."

"So I wasn't seeing things." Kagome started.

"No dear. My wings are real. A gift…" Sorano stopped, the thought of her father being so close and yet so far away, made her feel so lonely.

"Yeh, so what. You still haven't told us how you know so much about us." InuYasha flashed his amber gaze at Sorano in an attempt to threaten her, but his action didn't even faze her.

"Just as my wings were a gift, I was given the gift of Knowing from the Dragon Lord." Sorano gave a knowing glance before she continued. "Sango, you are a demon slayer, and Kirara is your partner in combat, and dear friend in life. I am sorry about the loss of your family and I pray for the release of your younger brother, Kohaku. Miroku, you call yourself a monk, however, you are a lecher. You go around proposing to every beautiful woman you see. You are also cursed with a wind tunnel in your right hand. Kagome, you are not of this time. You possess the powers of a priestess, and are the chosen guardian of the Shikon-no-Tama. Shippo, you are a fox-demon and sadly, the Thunder Brothers killed your father. And InuYasha. You are the most interesting. Fifty-two years ago, you fell in love with a priestess named Kikyo. She sealed you to a tree and died shortly after. But Kikyo was resurrected; yet she isn't really real. This Kikyo is only a copy of the original Kikyo. And Kagome, you are Kikyo's reincarnation. Therefore, you are from the future. And Naraku is the cause of each broken and troubled heart here. Am I correct?"

She chose this time to allow everyone to see her feathered features. Almost everyone was focused on Sorano, shocked at her new appearance and amazed that she knew so much.

InuYasha was sitting in the corner unaware of the goings on and a bit peeved at Sorano's calling Kikyo a "copy," but at the mention of Naraku, his head snapped up. '_Naraku.'_

"So, you _are_ a demi-goddess?" Kagome reiterated.

Sorano nodded, but she still sensed a hint of jealousy coming from Kagome.

Not wanting to embarrass her, Sorano devised a plan to lose the guys.

"Silly me, I forgot to gather firewood. You all must be starved. I'll go…"

"I'll go get some for you!" Miroku leaped to his feet and was gone in an instant.

Sorano laughed, but then she was hit by a strong sense of jealousy emanating from Sango. InuYasha didn't even budge, but Kagome was catching on, "InuYasha, why don't you go too? After all Sorano has done for us, it's the least we can do." '_Finally, some girl talk.'_

InuYasha snorted in disagreement but he complied.

Once the men were gone, Sorano, smiled at both Kagome and Sango, "I am no threat to your hearts' conquest. I can tell InuYasha means a great deal to you Kagome. And Sango, Miroku means a lot to you as well."

Both girls turned ten shades of red under Sorano's knowing eyes, but all three enjoyed a hearty laugh at the matter.

Dinner was served shortly after the guys returned. Sorano served them with Saba no miso Ni, which is simmered mackerel in miso sauce.

Each member of the group thoroughly enjoyed Sorano's cooking. InuYasha even went so far as to second-guess his love for ramen.

After everyone had his or her fill of Sorano's scrumptious meal, the group discussion began again.

"Sorano?" Kagome began, "Where are you going to go now that you have banned from your village?"

"Well, I really don't know. Except for when I was a child, this village is all I've known." She answered. "I suppose…"

The conversation was cut short, by a loud roar and the blood-curdling screams of the villagers.

Everyone scurried out of the hut to see what was going on and what he or she saw was chilling. Demons were swooping down from every angle attacking villagers and destroying huts. The village men had armed themselves with whatever weaponry they could get their hands on and the women and children were huddled behind the debris.

For InuYasha and the gang, this was not unusual. But, for Sorano this was bizarre! She had never been faced with such a horrific incident. Shivers danced up and down her spine, as she stood there momentarily paralyzed in shock.

InuYasha had already unsheathed Tessaiga and jumped into battle. The rest of the gang had taken up the normal positions. Kagome had her bow and a quiver full of arrows. She stood there firing her sacred arrows with uncanny precision. Sango and Kirara had joined InuYasha in the mist of battle, their demon slaying instincts on overdrive. Miroku, unable to use his wind tunnel due to Naraku's saimyoushou swarming amidst the mass off demons, leapt into battle, wielding his staff mercilessly.

'_Naraku. This is all his doing. You must protect the villagers!'_ Sorano's Knowing voice echoed in her ears and snapped her out of her confusion. She began to look frantically around the village and saw the women and children being attacked by some demons. The demons were closing in on the villagers with great speed, but Sorano knew she had to protect the innocent.

Without a second thought, Sorano called on her powers. She fired her first attack. It pulsated through the air, resembling a ripple on the water. Though her attack was a weak one, it was enough to deter the demons' focus. Taking advantage of the situation, Sorano, flew to the frightened villagers and quickly placed a barrier around them.

Among the villagers protected by Sorano's barrier was the village headman. '_What is she?!' _He asked himself. '_How can she put up a barrier? How did she get here so quickly? I'd swear I saw her flying here!'_ His mind was scrambled, overflowing with questions.

Sorano's Knowing voice ripped at her heartstrings, '_the village headman is frightened of you, not to mention the rest of the villagers. Even though your attack only affected the demons, everyone felt the surge of power that rippled from you.'_

In an attempt to calm the villagers, Sorano spoke, "I know you are frightened, but trust me, I will protect you."

Moments later, to everyone's relief, the last demon was slain.

The knowledge of Sorano's true identity came as quite a shock to the villagers. Even though she had saved their lives, they feared her.

The village headman confronted Sorano, his body was trembling and his words were cold, "You no longer are permitted here. You must leave at once."

Sorano's heart broke. No amount of Knowing could have prepared her for those hurtful words.

InuYasha, Kagome and the rest of the gang were also a bit taken back with the power she possessed. Yet, when the village headman spoke, they were dumbfounded. '_Did he really just kick her out of the village after she saved their lives?!' _ Each member thinking the same thing.

Sorano lifted her eyes to InuYasha's and without a word she entered her small hut, exiting a few moments later with a small bundle containing her belongings. InuYasha understood her actions and ushered for Kagome to go get her things.

Together they left the village.

"Where will you go now, Sorano?" Sango asked.

"Why don't you travel with us?" Kagome questioned as she gave InuYasha a pleading gaze.

Though InuYasha refused to show his true feelings, he, more than anyone, understood Sorano's pain. He had spent his whole life running from those who sought to kill him for fear of his half-demon nature.

"Well, I don't give a rat's ass whether you stay or go. Just quit sulking already. You think you're the only one who's got it bad?" InuYasha fumed.

"InuYasha!" Kagome was ready to 'sit' him for being so inconsiderate, when Sorano spoke.

"If you really don't mind my presence, may I stay with you until I can find somewhere where I'll be accepted?" Sorano's words cut each member of the group to the quick. They all knew that finding acceptance for a half-breed was practically hopeless.

"Fine! Stay if you want. Just remember, what I say goes. You got that wench?" InuYasha spat. '_Good luck finding a place where people accept you.' _He thought sardonically.

"Thank you." Sorano bowed her head in thanks, but as she did the tears she'd been holding back broke free. She hadn't cried since the day she left her father's house. She just hadn't felt comfortable enough with anyone to share her pain. But with InuYasha, she knew his pain now, all too well.


	5. To Protect the Innocent

To Protect the Innocent To Protect the Innocent

It had been several days since Sorano joined up with InuYasha and company; each member of the group enjoyed her presence among them. She brought comfort in her Knowing and when danger would strike, she was a huge help.

One morning the group had just set out, following a rumor of a demon with a possible jewel shard. It was soon after their departure that a familiar scent tickled InuYasha's nose.

'_Sesshomaru.'_ The hanyou wasn't exactly up for dealing with Lord Sesshomaru and his pompous attitude. "Sheesh. Just to let you know, Sesshomaru is nearby." InuYasha announced unenthusiastically.

'_Sesshomaru?'_ At the mere mention of his name, Sorano's Knowing went haywire. She saw Sesshomaru standing by InuYasha's side, both as young children. InuYasha's nose was bloodied and a small group of people stood around them. "You fear this weak hanyou? I'll show you fear." The young Sesshomaru seethed as he leapt into the air, slaying his half brother's attackers with his poisonous claws. She saw each time Sesshomaru attacked InuYasha in an attempt to claim the Tessaiga. She saw him save a small girl named Rin using his father's fang, Tensaiga. She knew his past, for through her momentary Sight, she'd lived it.

"InuYasha?" Sorano queried, " This Sesshomaru… he his your half-brother, is he not?"

"Yeh. He thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"Yet he has a good heart, does he not?" At her question, everyone burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding?! Sesshomaru has tried to kill InuYasha many times. Not to mention he thinks humans are pathetic creatures." Kagome argued.

"Like that stupid youki could ever kill me." InuYasha said with his usual bravado.

After the laughter had subsided, Sorano spoke, " InuYasha, have you forgotten how Sesshomaru protected you as a child? Haven't you noticed the look in his eyes when you've fought? He wishes not to kill you, but to help make you stronger."

InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks, '_How did she know that? I've never told anyone about Sesshomaru's taking me in after my parents died? Or how he stood up for me when I was too young to defend myself?'_

"Is this true InuYasha? Did Sesshomaru protect you when you were a child?" Miroku's curiosity getting the better of him.

"So what if it is? He's still a pompous ass who thinks he's better than everyone else."

"Wait a minute, InuYasha. Sesshomaru was nice to you when you were kids?" Kagome's voice slightly trembling in disbelief.

"Well, he protected me and let me live with him until I was old enough to defend myself. But I wouldn't exactly classify that as him being nice to me. In fact he hasn't changed at all."

"You see, that's were you're wrong InuYasha. He has changed. His opinion of humans has changed quite a bite thanks to Kagome here, and that little girl, Rin." Sorano corrected.

"Feh. Whatever."

By now, all eyes were on Sorano. Each member of the group was curious about this new outlook at who was once seen as a sinister character.

"Kagome's kindness and her strong desire to protect the ones she loves, even at the risk of her own life intrigues him. Rin's loyalty to him is also quite confusing for him. His opinion of humans up until meeting Kagome and Rin was so negative because he too had been betrayed by humans, who he had thought he could trust." Sorano explained.

InuYasha still had trouble understanding Sorano's Knowing so much. He couldn't bring himself to believe that, even if she were the daughter of Izanagi, anyone of high standing would have given a gift so powerful to someone who was half and half. It just didn't make sense to him. His father and mother were both of noble blood and high standing and yet he was labeled a monster; forced to be an outcast.

"Look I don't know what you're getting at, but Sesshomaru hasn't changed. He will always be a fucking bastard. You got that? I don't care if you think you know him or anyone else for that matter, you will never understand. You are just a worthless outcast, and you will always be just that! Worthless!" InuYasha was getting defensive and, unknowingly, he barely allowed his emotions to peek through his gruff exterior.

At this, Sorano's eyes lowered in an effort to hold back the tears. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that InuYasha was wrong. But she couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. "You may very well be right, InuYasha. Maybe I am worthless. But I will never give up hope. I can help you defeat Naraku. Maybe with the help of your friends, I can even help restore your faith in mankind. To you I may be worthless, but it's never too late to change that."

Everyone was moved by Sorano's words, including a certain half-demon. They all knew the feelings of worthlessness, helplessness, and hopelessness, yet they had never given up on their friends or themselves.

"If it's alright with you all," She continued, "I'd like to continue traveling with you until Naraku is no more."

"Hello little brother." Interrupted a certain demon lord.

"Speak of the devil." Kagome whispered.

"What do you what Sesshomaru?" InuYasha seethed, "Come to try and steal the Tessaiga from me again you arrogant bastard? Well bring it on."

"Stupid hanyou. I merely came here looking for Naraku, when low and behold, my little brother and his little friends were already here." Sesshomaru replied sarcastically.

The tension hovering over the group was heavy with curiosity and a hint of mal-intent. InuYasha was grinding his teeth and baring his fangs, when Sorano took it upon herself to try and calm the situation. "So this is the famed Lord Sesshomaru himself is it?"

Sorano knew very well to whom she was speaking to. She also understood that for Sesshomaru, some sugar in her voice might be appropriate.

Up until then Sesshomaru hadn't noticed Sorano's presence and he seemed a bit confused when she spoke. His confusion was quickly masked as he replied, "Oh, isn't this sweet. Found another ignorant human to play with little brother?"

"Why don't you just shut up and get to the point already." InuYasha fired off with his usual bravado. "And Sorano why don't you stay the hell out of this."

"Oh, InuYasha. You are truly narrow-minded." Taking his gaze off InuYasha and shifting his golden orbs to Sorano he continued, "Sorano is it? Yes I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Though his feelings weren't visible, Sorano had peeked Sesshomaru's curiosity. '_What is it about this woman? There is something mysterious about her. She smells like the wind and her eyes look like the sea. I do not understand.'_

InuYasha's eyes were shifting back and forth between Sesshomaru and Sorano. '_What the hell? This is too weird for comfort.'_

"Well, I am honored to have met you, Lord Sesshomaru." Sorano's gaze never left the eyes of whom she was speaking to.

The remainder of the group stood there awestricken. The fact that Sesshomaru was carrying on a conversation with who he considered "ignorant" was outrageous!

When her Knowing had switched to Sight Sorano had seen that Rin had recently fallen ill and that Jaken was watching her vigilantly. Slightly worried about the young girl's well being she continued, "May I ask, how is little Rin? Is she feeling any better?"

"I see that you've been informed of my ward." Sesshomaru started. His voice was steadily getting more vicious as he proceeded. "But how do you know that she has fallen ill?"

At this moment, the tension around the group increased immensely. But the conversation was put on hold by Jaken's frantic cries. "Milord! Milord! It's terrible! Rin's fever has gotten worse and she's unconscious!"

'_Oh dear!'_ Without thought Sorano took to flight. Her Knowing had told her where Rin was and she feared for the innocent little girl.

'_Who is this woman?'_ Sesshomaru thought as he too left, headed back to his precious Rin. "Wa-Wait for me milord!" The frog demon following suit.

"Oi! Where the hell do you think you're going? Get back here!" InuYasha shouted as he took off following Sorano and Sesshomaru.

Not wanting to be left behind or miss the excitement, the rest of the group followed InuYasha.

When Sorano landed next to Rin, Sesshomaru was already by her side. '_My, he sure is fast.'_ Sorano mused as she knelt beside Rin's comatose form. Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically with a hit of suspicion in his eyes. Though she knew he was quite worried about Rin, she feared he might react to what she was about to do with violence.

Though a bit frightened, she gently laid her hand on the child's head. The reaction she received was one of study, so she continued.

One of the many things she had learned from her father was how to use her spiritual powers to heal the sick or the wounded; though doing so left her quite winded, if she overdid it and exhausted these powers she did so at the cost of her own life. The heat from Rin's forehead dulled as Sorano focused her energy, allowing it to flow through her into Rin. The energy filled the young child and fought off the illness that had taken over her until it had been completely disposed of.

Sorano, feeling considerably weakened, slowly lifted her hand from Rin's head.

Rin's eyes fluttered open. "Lord Sesshomaru…"

"I'm glad." '_She's all right.'_ Sorano said ever so softly as she attempted to stand. Her attempt failed however as she became dizzy from overexertion. She began to stumble backward but to her surprise, as well as everyone else's, Sesshomaru caught her.

"Sorano are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Y-yes. Its just using my spiritual powers for healing takes a lot out of me. I'll be okay once I regain my strength." Sorano looked completely exhausted.

"Who are you and why would you risk your own well-being for my young ward?" Sesshomaru insisted, unknowingly still holding her in his arm.

Her eyelids were growing heavy as she answered, "To protect the innocent."

'_Who is this woman? How does she possess such power?' _Sesshomaru wondered as Sorano finally fell victim to sleep, her words echoing in his ears. '_To protect the innocent…'_


	6. Interested

Interested

**Interested**

When Sorano woke up she was in an old, run down hut. The afternoon sun filtered through the torn fabric, which hung over the window. She could hear her comrades conversing outside about her and Sesshomaru.

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha stammered, "I've never seen Sesshomaru act so weird! And what's up with this Sorano chick? If she _**Knew**_ about Sesshomaru and me fighting all these years, why the hell was she so nice to him? Not to mention her saving that girl, Rin! Dammit! I thought she was on our side!"

"InuYasha, I'd save Rin too if given the chance. Besides, I've never seen Sesshomaru act like such a gentlemen. It sure is strange." Kagome sighed.

"I don't get it either, InuYasha." Miroku said scratching his chin thoughtfully, "There's something unusual about Sorano but not ominous. It's obvious that she has a kind heart, but her kindness goes beyond normal standards. Suppose, she really is who she says she is. That would account for her forgiving nature and her firm belief in doing what she believes is right."

"Feh! You actually believe she's the daughter of that Izanagi guy and some stupid human? Or are you just defending her because you want to ask her to have your child? You letch!" InuYasha snorted.

"Stupid human, huh, InuYasha?" Kagome sounded.

Knowing he only had maybe a half a second to clean up his mess, the hanyou cowered in an effort to apologize. Too late.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Sorano heard the distinct sound of InuYasha's face being pounded into the dirt, as well as a certain monk getting hit.

"W..What was that for?" Miroku pleaded as he looked at Sango with his hand rubbing the huge lump on his head. "I didn't do anything."

"No, but you were thinking it. You pervert!" Sango seethed.

At this, Sorano let lose a tiny giggle. InuYasha's ears perked up, "Oi! You just gonna eavesdrop on us all day or are you gonna come out and join the conversation?"

Though slightly startled by InuYasha's outburst, she stood and exited the old hut. "Alright InuYasha, always spoiling my fun." She joked.

"If it makes you feel any better, he always spoils my fun." A young kitsune snickered, finally making his appearance.

"Shut up runt!" InuYasha piped as he pounded Shippo on the head.

"It seems you still do not believe who I am." Sorano began, " But what I speak is truth. I spoke politely to your brother because I felt it necessary. Even though you two have fought practically forever, he still has goodness in him. It only needs to be confronted properly in order to draw it out. I saved Rin because she is an innocent child. As for who's side I am on, well, I suppose that's for you to choose."

"Excuse me." Came a small voice from above, drawing everyone's attention.

Rin was on Ahun and she was holding a bouquet of wildflowers. "Lord Sesshomaru said it was okay for me to bring these to you." She continued as Ahun landed a couple of feet away. The young girl leapt off the two-headed dragon and ran toward Sorano, offering her the sweet smelling bouquet. "Lord Sesshomaru said you saved me at the risk of your own life. I just wanted to say thank you."

"You are quite welcome little lady. I'm honored." Sorano spoke as she accepted the flowers. "You are quite a ways from your lord, why isn't he with you?" Though she already knew the answer she continued, " Doesn't he realize it isn't safe for you to be out by yourself?"

"Oh, well, Ahun and master Jaken take care of me when Lord Sesshomaru isn't around." Rin defended. "Besides if I were ever in real danger, Lord Sesshomaru would save me."

"Look, enough of the chit-chat. Why don't you go back to your Lord Sesshomaru, you're starting to get on my nerves." InuYasha fumed.

Rin jumped, startled by the interruption. Sorano put her hand on Rin's shoulder and said, "You needn't fear him. He's really a big softy."

Rin giggled, "Thanks again, but I should be going now anyway. Bye." She climbed onto Ahun and off they flew, disappearing into the clouds.

After the whole situation with Sesshomaru had ended, the group continued in their search for the rumored shard, which turned out to be just that, a rumor.

Months passed like seconds and before she knew it, Sorano had been traveling with InuYasha and company for almost eight months. They still felt there was something she wasn't saying, but they no longer doubted her.

Rin had made it a point to go and visit, she had taken quite a shine to Sorano. Sesshomaru never came along, but Sorano was never far from the demon lord's mind.

'_Sesshomaru.'_ Sorano thought as she lagged behind the group. There was something about him that had touched Sorano's very soul. Just like she had sparked his interest, he too had sparked hers. She longed to spill her feelings for Sesshomaru to Kagome and Sango, but felt it best not to, considering their past with him.

"Oi! What's the matter with you?" InuYasha shouted. "You better not be sick, 'cause we're not stoppin' for your sorry ass!"

"Stop it InuYasha. She's not bothering anyone." Kagome argued, giving him a look that conveyed certain subjugation might follow if he persisted.

Immediately grasping her meaning, he let up and continued walking ahead. "Sheesh. Women." Mumbled the irritated hanyou.

Kagome could see that something had changed about Sorano, especially since she met Sesshomaru. The young miko leaned toward Sango and whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking about Sorano and Sesshomaru?"

"I suspected something." Responded the demon slayer.

Both girls looked at each other knowingly with a sly smirk playing at the corners of their mouths.

Later on that day when the opportunity arose, the two girls confronted Sorano.

"Hey Sorano?" Kagome began. "Sango and I have something to ask you. Do you mind?"

Before Sorano even had a chance to reply, Sango blurted, "So do you have _feelings_ for Sesshomaru? We've both noticed that since you met him you've been a bit removed from the rest of the group."

"I didn't realize just how obvious my feelings were." Sorano mused. "I believe that Sesshomaru has admirable characteristics and I find myself thinking of him a lot lately. I suppose there is something about him that draws my attention."

"So you love Sesshomaru?" Kagome concluded.

"Love is a powerful word, Kagome. But I suppose my feelings lean in that direction. However I fear the feeling may not be mutual." Sorano answered as she lowered her eyes in despair.


	7. Unknown Desires

Unknown Desires

**Unknown Desires**

Several miles from where InuYasha and company was camped, sat a confused dog demon. Many times before his curiosity had been sparked; but by a woman, rarely. For Sesshomaru this was a first. He couldn't get her out of his mind, her long flowing tresses, as dark as the night itself, those eyes that sparkled like the deepest ocean at sunset. Constantly her image danced in his dreams. He saw her flying as the sun illuminated her, bouncing off her ebony hair. He had felt the power she possessed when she saved young Rin. Everything about her frustrated him, but why?

'_Who is she?'_ He questioned. '_Many women have intrigued me, but none like this. Its like she has taken possession of me. No matter how much I try, the thought of her still lingers.' _

He tried to rationalize the situation in order to reach some conclusion. '_All right. So she had wings, therefore she cannot be human. But why then does she smell human? She possesses some weak powers, a priestess of some sort? '_

His thoughts were interrupted by Rin's inquiry, "Lord Sesshomaru? Are you okay? You don't seem like your usual self."

Rin, along with Jaken and Ahun, had taken notice that Sesshomaru was acting a bit strange. Normally he goes off on his own, leaving Jaken to guard Rin and her to fend for herself. But lately he just lolled around. His body was present, but his thoughts were in the clouds.

"I am fine." Sesshomaru began, "It just seems like I cannot get that woman out of my mind." He had meant it as a thought, but the words had escaped his lips before he could restrain himself.

"Do you mean Sorano, Lord Sesshomaru? She's such a wonderful person. I like her very much."

"I believe she's put a spell on you, milord." Jaken spoke adding his own two sense.

"No, no Master Jaken. Sorano would never do that, besides…" she leaned over with her hand blocking the side of her mouth and whispered, "…I think Lord Sesshomaru is falling in love with her."

"W-Wh.." But Rin's little hand clasping Jaken's mouth shut quickly silenced his outburst.

Despite her efforts to conceal her thoughts, Sesshomaru had heard her. And the statement hit him like a bolt of lightning.

'_In love? Never!'_

But his denial was only temporary. He had always felt something was missing in his life, but he could never figure out just what it was. He recalled how happy his father had been when he was in love with someone and how much it had changed him. He also considered the change a young miko had caused in his half-demon brother. Was love what he was searching for? Was it love that had caused his mind to race with thoughts of Sorano? Was she the missing piece waiting to complete him?


	8. Calm Before the Storm

Calm Before the Storm

**Calm Before the Storm**

Walking with the group, Sorano could feel a foreboding energy coming from the southeast. She studied the rest of the group for a reaction, but there was none. They were completely oblivious to the evil that was on the wind._ 'Why do they not sense it?'_ She questioned.

The air seemed thick, almost suffocating, but still no one noticed. Sorano stopped abruptly holding her hand to her chest for lack of oxygen.

"Sorano, are you okay? You look pale." Kagome asked worriedly as she ran to aid Sorano in whatever way she could.

The rest of the group stared at her baffled at her sudden change in color.

"I… can… barely… breathe." She rasped, reaching for Kagome's arm.

Gasping for air, Sorano stumbled, toppling over her own feet.

What the others didn't know was that Sorano's Knowing was trying to warn her of impending danger. She Knew that Naraku was somewhere nearby and it was this overwhelming evil that was crushing her insides.

After several minutes passed, Sorano regained her composure.

"Sorano," Miroku began, "Are you alright? What just happened?"

"Naraku… he's close." Her words were shaky but she continued, "His aura is coming from the southeast."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" InuYasha spat. "Let's drop in and surprise the bastard!"

The group then turned southeasterly and began their search for Naraku.

"Naraku is definitely close by. I can feel his menacing aura surrounding us." Miroku spoke carefully.

"Why did you not feel it earlier?" Sorano started, "It was his evil that stole my breath from me."

"Hi Sorano!" Rin's little voice chimed. "Sorry I haven't seen you in a while. Lord Sesshomaru has been a little distant and Jaken and I were worried about him."

"Oh, well, I hope he is feeling better." Sorano replied.

"Oh yes. He's feeling much better. He's headed toward Naraku's lair right now." Rin answered.

"What?" InuYasha bellowed. "Well, he sure as hell ain't beatin' me there!"

InuYasha began running in the direction Sorano had specified, leaving the rest behind.

"Wait InuYasha!" Kagome's voice was desperate and filled with worry.

"Rin stay out of trouble okay? Get as far away from Naraku as possible." Sorano instructed. "Do you understand?"

Rin gave a nod showing she understood Sorano's instructions.

Sorano, along with the rest of the group all began their pursuit.

The closer the group got to Naraku the more they sensed his presence. It was a daunting mist that covered the lower valley they were running through when Sesshomaru appeared.

"So you've come to kill Naraku little brother." Sesshomaru began, "And it seems you're little friends aren't far behind."

"Yeah, we came to beat that no good bastard to a pulp, which is more than you could do." InuYasha piped.

"This is no time to argue gentlemen." Sorano interrupted. "We've got lots of work to do and if we want to defeat Naraku, we all need to work together. I don't care if this family feud of yours has lasted centuries, if it's not put aside now, all will be lost. Do you understand?"

"Yeah? What do you know?" InuYasha spat before he realized what he was saying.

At this, Sorano's mouth turned up at the corners, in a small smirk. Seconds past before she replied, "I just know," with a coy, almost motherly tone.

The "team" raced to Naraku's hideout with great hast, each member yearning to quench their thirst to pay the devil his due.

Their quest was put to an abrupt stop when they saw the barrier surrounding Naraku's warren. InuYasha tried to use the Red Tessaiga, but to no avail.

'_Something's not right.'_ Sorano's Knowing called. '_The barrier is strong, brothers must jointly use their father's fang.'_ Sorano felt a deeper sense of wrong was behind the barrier, there was more that her Knowing had yet to confirm.


	9. The Battle Begins and An Unexpected Ally

The Battle Begins and An Unexpected Ally The Battle Begins and An Unexpected Ally

After Sorano instructed the two half-brothers to swing each of their father's fangs simultaneously, she spent the better half of an hour trying to convince them that doing so was the only way to break the barrier.

Once they finally gave in to her "nagging," the barrier faded into nothingness. There it was, Naraku's castle, hidden away deep within a mountainside, cavern.

"Should of listened to her in the first place InuYasha." Shippo teased, knowing he was safely perched on Kagome's shoulder.

InuYasha grunted, trying to suppress his anger at the little kitsune. He realized that if he attempted to hit Shippo upside the head while the "twerp" was with Kagome he'd end up head first in a pile of rubble.

"Yea! Let's get 'em." InuYasha bellowed as he took off toward the haunted estate.

"InuYasha! Wait!" Kagome cried as she raced to retrieve her enraged hanyou.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed in pursuit of their friends.

'_This isn't good.'_ Sorano's Knowing preached, '_Naraku has two prisoners, Kikyo and young Rin.'_ '_I told Rin to stay away! Why didn't she listen?'_ she thought. '_She feared what Sesshomaru would do to Kohaku, Sango's younger brother. She had hoped to reach Sesshomaru before he arrived here, but Kagura captured her.' _Her Knowing answered.

Sesshomaru was calm and collected; he didn't race off into battle like some fool. He had noticed Sorano's blank stare and felt the fear that had crept up her spine. He waited for her to snap out of her altered state as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Sorano's eyes met his as she spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku has Rin captive as well as Kikyo."

At her words she could feel the sudden spike of power emanating from Sesshomaru. His eyes burned a wicked red and his jaw was clenched in rage. The cool persona he had once shown had vanished and before her stood an enraged and terrifying demon.

Not another second passed before he too had bounded off toward Naraku's wretched lair.

The group was about one hundred feet from Naraku's castle when Kagura appeared leading an enormous mass of demons, which covered the evening sky. Mixed within the horde of demons where Naraku's saimyoushou. The battle had begun.

Sorano, still a good distance away, was trying to devise a plan to rescue Naraku's captives. '_If only I could save them.'_ She thought.

As her eyes scanned her surroundings they fell upon Ahun, who seemed to want her to follow him, and that she did.

Through the ancient shrouded forest they traveled, their footsteps falling softly on the damp moss beneath their feet. As they made their way around the mountain, the forest opened into a small clearing.

Sorano looked upward above the mountain, far beyond what mere mortals could see. And there hidden between two jagged cliffs lay an entrance to the demon's lair.

After thanking Ahun for his help, she spread her glittery wings and flew to the alternate entrance. The tunnel was cramped but she pushed forward. Moments later she entered the cavern. Stalactite and stalagmite protruded from floor and ceiling, offering little comfort to the already menacing atmosphere.

In the far corner of the cavern, trapped behind a barred wall, were Kikyo and Rin. Even though they were imprisoned, both captives were bound with rope. She rushed to their aid, but to her dismay Kikyo had been severely wounded and was on the verge of death.

Sorano was untying Rin when the child spoke, "I'm sorry Sorano. I know you warned me to stay away but I didn't want Lord Sesshomaru to kill Kohaku." The girl's eyes were full and her voice sincere, "He never hurt me, even though he could have, he didn't" she sniffled.

"It's alright." Sorano cooed. "But I want you to follow that tunnel out of here. Ahun will take you somewhere safe."

"But…" Rin began. "Shush… I'll make sure nothing happens to Kohaku, I promise." She hushed. "Now go." She gently kissed Rin's forehead and sent her on her way.

Kikyo was barely conscious as she whispered, "I am too weak to escape, or even offer aid in Naraku's defeat. Besides, my reason for this miserable life was a mistake. I am already dead."

"I can heal you," Sorano offered as she began to channel her power.

"No, let me die. InuYasha has found a love that I never could have given him. Let my spirit be reunited with it's whole. My existence isn't required any longer." With that, the priestess breathed her last.

Tears rolled down Sorano's cheeks and her heart ached as she watched the dead priestess dematerialize.

In the mist of battle Kagome felt her spirit stir within her. At first she was frightened, but the moment that small piece of her soul, which Kikyo had harbored for so long, was replaced, she knew why. _'Kikyo is dead?_' She thought as her brown eyes strayed to her beloved hanyou. _'InuYasha.'_ Her heart was heavy. How could she possibly tell him she was dead? She bit her lip in frustration and as if he had sensed her anxiety he looked straight at her.

Her worry transferred to him as he noticed her uneasiness. He rushed to her side, still wielding Tessaiga. "Oi. Kagome, you okay?"

Her heart was pounding as their eyes met. "InuYasha," she began, "Kikyo is… is… dead."

"How do you know that?" InuYasha barked.

"I felt it InuYasha. I felt that piece of my spirit return." Kagome's eyes lowered as if she personally felt guilty for Kikyo's death.

"Are you sure?" His grip on Tessaiga was getting tighter by the second. He didn't want to believe that Kikyo was dead.

"Um-hum." The young miko confirmed as she glanced away, unable to look InuYasha in the eyes.

"Dammit!" In his rage he swung Tessaiga with such ferocity the remaining demons, an estimated two hundred, were completely obliterated.

"Naraku, you bastard! Quit acting like such a coward and get your ass out here!" He screamed, pain coating his angry words.

By this time, Sorano had exited the cavern and was headed back toward the front lines. _'The wind has chosen her side. She will assist us in destroying Naraku. Hurry, time is of the essence.'_ Her Knowing whispered.

On the far side of the battlefield Jaken and Sesshomaru were fighting Kagura. Despite their joint efforts to slay her, she kept evading their attacks. Sesshomaru was steadily losing patience with her and in his fury he released an enormous amount of power as he swung his sword.

The sorceress was baffled at the speed of the blow and knew that it was unavoidable. Just as she braced herself for death, a warm, bluish, light enveloped her, shielding her from Sesshomaru's attack.

Sorano had arrived just in the nick of time to protect Kagura using her barrier. "Stop this useless quibble."

Sesshomaru barred his fangs, for the first time, at Sorano. "Woman! What is this?" He raised his arm to her and struck her with unbelievable force.

Sorano was thrown several feet away and pain racked her body, as Sesshomaru approached, raising his fist for another blow. "How dare you interfere in this?" He seethed.

Sorano held up her arms in protest, her heart was racing, "She's on our side. Kagura wants Naraku dead just as much as we do. Besides, we need her to help defeat him."

"Don't hurt her Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shrieked. No sooner had the two-headed dragon landed had Rin run to shield Sorano from Sesshomaru's wrath. "She saved me, Lord Sesshomaru. Please don't hurt her."

"Rin, I told you to get away from here." Sorano gasped, still struggling to regain her composure.

"I know. But I saw Lord Sesshomaru was about to hit you and I couldn't let him hurt you." Rin explained.

Faced with this discovery, Sesshomaru stopped his assault. Turning to Kagura he queried, "Is what she said true, about you wishing Naraku dead?"

"Yes." Was the wind mistress's only reply.


	10. Reunited

Reunited Reunited

Sesshomaru never apologized for hitting Sorano, but his body language showed he felt guilty for doing so. Though she had been upset at first, she didn't hold it against him long; forgiveness had been something her father had always stressed, and she knew that forgiving him was the right thing to do.

Rin was once again sent to hide far away from the danger of battle and Ahun was given strict instructions to guard her, failure to do so meant excruciating pain for the two-headed demon.

With Kagura now fighting against Naraku, the team felt a bit more confident. She had confirmed that Naraku's heart was also being hidden within the cavern. This gave them even more incentive to put an end to that evil, scum-sucking demon.

Once their general plan had been mapped out, they began the final stages of attack.

Sorano however had made a few minor adjustments of her own. She had realized that Kagura was taking a huge risk in betraying Naraku because he still had possession of her heart. One wrong move and Kagura would be history, not to mention, the plan would fail. She had also made a promise to Rin to save Kohaku. Sorano's Knowing confirmed both Naraku and Kohaku's location within the cave and just how to get there; she knew what had to be done.

Since most of the demons had been disposed off, their approach toward the castle seemed quiet, almost too quiet.

The air was heavy and a dense fog covered the ground. No sounds could be heard other than the scuffling of their feet against the sand. The moon lay hidden behind a mass of cumulus clouds, and the smell of the approaching rainstorm hung heavy on the gentle breeze.

As they neared the entrance of the cave, the air, thick with moisture, clung to their bodies weighing them down, yet they pushed onward.

The cave was dark, musty, and humid. Water dripped from the ceiling above them and as they made their way into the great belly of the cavern, the darkness engulfed them.

The cave forked, the left tunnel leading to Naraku, and the right tunnel to Kohaku. Sorano had made a promise and she had vowed to honor it.

"InuYasha, follow the left tunnel, it leads directly to Naraku." She began.

"What? You chickening out on me, wench?" He interrupted.

"No, InuYasha. I am not chickening out, as you say. I must help rescue Kohaku." She finished.

"Kohaku?" Sango breathed.

"Yes, your brother is here. Are you coming?" Sorano was already walking down the right tunnel.

Sango gave a quick glance to InuYasha, Kagome, and then Miroku; each one gave a reassuring nod, before she darted after Sorano.

"Oh! InuYasha! Make sure Kagura stays out of sight. We need her to win this fight and we can't have Naraku killing her because you were careless." Sorano joked as she and Sango faded into the darkness leading to Kohaku.

"Wha…what?! You think I'm stupid?" InuYasha bellowed.

Sesshomaru smirked at the situation and mentally awarded Sorano kudos for her coy way of pushing InuYasha's buttons.

No words were exchanged as the two women approached the edge of the tunnel, but Sorano knew what Sango was thinking. Would she be forced to kill her own brother in order to free him from Naraku?

"Sango, do not be afraid. Kohaku is in _his_ right mind." Sango said as she gently put her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Sango queried.

"As I said. He is in his right mind. Naraku's hold on him has been broken and he remembers everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes dear, everything. He has sworn to avenge the injustice Naraku inflicted and that is the reason he hasn't returned to you. He wants to find Naraku's heart and kill him."

Just as Sorano finished, the two had reached the end of the tunnel and there was Kohaku, seated on a boulder about ten feet away.

"Kohaku!" Sango rejoiced as she began running toward him.

He leapt to his feet, weapon at the ready, evidently startled by Sango's sudden outburst.

She stopped just short of him aware that he hadn't loosened his hold on his blade.

"Kohaku?" Sango urged hoping he would acknowledge her as his sister. Sango turned to Sorano questioningly.

"Kohaku, I know you are no longer under Naraku's control and so does your sister. I've come to request your assistance in defeating him." Sorano began.

"How do you know?" Kohaku mocked.

"Because I Know. I also have a proposition for you. I can remove the jewel shard from your back in exchange for your help." Sorano understood that to remove the shard would return Kohaku back to the fatal condition he was in the fateful night Naraku forced him to kill the very people he loved, yet she knew that she could save him.

Sango argued, "Sorano! To remove the shard would kill him! You know that!"

"No, it would bring him near death, but have you forgotten I can save him?" Sango assured her.

Kohaku had been listening intently to the conversation that passed between his sister and this strange woman, and he found himself calm and willing to accept her offer.

"Mam would you please remove it then?" Kohaku interrupted.

"Then you will join us in defeating Naraku?"

"Yes mam."

Sango realized what Sorano had said was true and that Kohaku could be saved, so she didn't argue further.

Sorano approached him calmly and lightly placed her hand on Kohaku's upper back calling on her powers to draw out the shard. As she removed the shard she said, "Sango, remind me to return this to Kagome."

Sango nodded as she braced herself for the worst-case scenario.

Once the shard had been removed Kohaku crumbled to the earth gasping for air as his body began to bleed from several wounds on his chest and back.

"Sister." Kohaku moaned.

"I'm here Kohaku." Sango raced to his side and took hold of his hand.

Again Sorano called forth her powers to heal the boy.

Once Kohaku had been healed, Sango embraced him lovingly in a tight hug. "Kohaku, I'm so glad you're alright and finally free from Naraku!"

"Sis, I can't breathe." Kohaku sputtered.

"What are you still hurt?" Sango worried, releasing him from her death hug.

Kohaku chuckled, "No, you were just squeezing me so hard I couldn't catch my breath."

"Oh." Sango turned her head away shyly as she blushed a deep red.

Sorano smiled inwardly as she watched the happy reunion between the two siblings. Her body was weakened now and she needed her strength to ensure victory against Naraku.

"I'm happy all is well between you two, and that we are all anxious to destroy Naraku, but I must rest a while. If you wish, you may move on without me." Sorano said as she bowed her head at the thought of being left alone.

"Are you kidding? You saved Kohaku! I'll wait for you to regain your strength." Sango jabbed.

Kohaku agreed and so they stood guard while Sorano rested.


	11. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

After Sorano had rested the trio left the cave and retracing their steps returned to the fork in the earthen tunnels. Once there they followed the left tunnel towards Naraku.

Closing in on where she knew Naraku waited, Sorano prepared for what she _knew_ would be a very dangerous battle, for her especially. Sango and Kohaku where both on edge yet they were prepared for the inevitable.

Sorano instructed Kagura and Kohaku to stay hidden behind a large boulder until the appointed time. This would protect them from Naraku.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku. So here comes the rest of your pathetic group, InuYasha." The Dark Lord laughed from his jagged throne.

"Yea. And we're gonna make sure you ain't nothin' but a pile of bones when we're done with you!" InuYasha barked.

"Oh really? Well why don't we just see about that?" Naraku mused at he sent his tentacles out towards InuYasha and company.

Each member of the group dodged Naraku's weak attack, knowing he wasn't being serious. Naraku's attacks were more like a child playing with his or her food before eating it. This put them all on edge.

The plan they had concocted seemed to evaporate when InuYasha lost his composure and attacked Naraku head on.

"InuYasha, No!!" Kagome shrieked. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at InuYasha's ignorance.

"Ku Ku Ku. Haven't we already tried this tactic InuYasha? Its useless." Naraku chuckled as he thrust his slimy wood-looking tentacle at the incoming hanyou.

Sorano feared having to use her powers unnecessarily. She had just enough strength to complete the mission, so using more of her powers surely meant defeat.

In order to ensure their victory, Sorano leapt into the air and flew into InuYasha, knocking him out of the way.

The tentacle barely missed InuYasha's torso, but instead sliced through Sorano's left arm, leaving a deep gash that oozed with miasma.

"How do you like my newest method of attack, InuYasha? Ku Ku Ku. You're little friend will be dead within the hour." The dark lord informed. "Too bad she pushed you out the way."

"What makes you so sure she'll die?" InuYasha spat.

"It attacks through the bloodstream and then slowly shuts down all internal organs. She'll die a slow and painful death."

Turning his attention back on Sorano Naraku spoke, "You must be the new addition I've been hearing so much about. Ku Ku Ku." Stroking his chin thoughtfully he continued, "You are kind of cute. Why not leave these weaklings, and join me? With my power I can reverse the effects of the miasma." He finished.

Kagome was already beginning to weep, "Sorano, you can't die. You just can't."

"Anyone else care to try their hand?" Naraku mocked.

Sorano's breathing was growing ragged and her color was beginning to fade. Miroku and Sango were grinding their teeth as they prepared to attack. Sorano knew the moment was near when she would be tested.

Sesshomaru found himself clenching his fists in rage at Naraku's impertinence. But Sorano paid Naraku no mind as she straightened up, despite the pain.

Looking up at Sesshomaru she smiled, "It is time. I need your help to rally everyone to attack at one time, no restraints. This is the only way to defeat him."

"What about me? How can I help?" Shippo asked.

"Ahh, Shippo. I hadn't forgotten you. You too must attack Naraku using Fox Fire." She answered.

"Whatever power you possess, you must use it. Kagome, I realize you possess immense strength, both physically and spiritually. Combine those and you can release such an enormous amount of power, you could wipe out an army of lower level demons. However, I need you to focus on one demon, Naraku. Everyone must attack at the same time. Do you understand?"

Each member nodded in agreement.

"What's this? Are you all that anxious to die now?" Naraku mocked.

Sesshomaru nodded to InuYasha, and InuYasha to Kagome. "Now!" InuYasha shouted.

Kohaku and Kagura jumped out from behind the boulder and all at once everyone unleashed his or her rage on the same enemy.

Sorano flew as fast as her wings would carry her and intercepted the attacks. A powerful blue-green light had enveloped her, absorbing the power and strength of each attack. Everyone gasped in utter disbelief, staring up at her in amazement.

"What the hell is she doing?!" InuYasha shouted. "Dammit! If she wanted to kill herself she could have just gone off on her own or something!"

Kagome reprimanded him saying, "InuYasha! She's our friend, I trust her. I think this is all part of a bigger plan."

Kirara was circling Naraku in an attempt to distract him from the goings on.

As the light surrounding Sorano gathered the energy from everyone's attack, she felt it surging within her.

Once this process was complete, Sorano used her own powers and her Knowing called out to her. _'Now, release the energy. Aim to the left of Naraku, for this is where is heart is hidden.'_

The power pulsed, then shot from her with unbelievable speed and accuracy.

Everyone watched, as the full-blown attack seemed to fly right past its supposed target.

"What the hell?" InuYasha fumed. "She missed! All that work and she fucking missed!"

"No, InuYasha. Look again." Sesshomaru said coolly.

Naraku was curled up, in fetal position, on the ground. Blood flowed freely from his chest and lying beside him was his heart, sliced in three separate pieces.

"Is he dead?" Kagome questioned.

"Not just yet." Sorano gasped. "Kagome, you must purify him. Once you have he will die."

With every ounce of her powers extremely exhausted Sorano lost consciousness. The moment she had finished speaking, the light that had suspended her in air, vanished and she began to plummet towards the earth.

Sesshomaru flew to her and caught her midair.

Kagome did as she was told and purified Naraku. When the purification was completed, Naraku drew his last breath.

Sesshomaru knelt on the ground, cradling Sorano in his arm. Everyone gazed at her in disbelief. _'Why did she jump in front of the attack?' _They all thought.

Her breathing had grown weaker and her eyes had lost their luster. As Sesshomaru held her, Sorano spoke ever so softly, "It is done. Naraku is finally gone. Those who have suffered because of him can rejoice." Straining to finish, Sorano continued, "Sesshomaru don't be so afraid to show your true feelings. I know that you are a wonderful person, demon or not, you have a good heart. It's okay to show kindness and mercy, and its okay to enjoy life." As she spoke she raised her hand to Sesshomaru's face, gently caressing his skin. Sesshomaru found himself leaning into her touch, welcoming it.

Surrounded by her friends, Death called to her, and her spirit answered.


	12. At Last

At Last At Last

"She knew." Kagome began, tears swelling in her big brown eyes. "She knew that this fight would kill her and yet she sacrificed herself for us."

InuYasha turned his back to hide the fact that his own eyes were watering, "She probably would have lived had she not jumped in front on our attacks. Stupid woman."

Without another word, Sesshomaru gently laid Sorano on the ground and stood back. He unsheathed Tensaiga and looked at it hopefully. He remembered his father saying that in order to use Tensaiga, he would need something to protect. He had found someone to protect in the small child, Rin, and here he had done the same with Sorano. He recalled her gentle smile and her coy way of speaking to him.

He made his choice. Focusing in on Tensaiga's power, he saw the small demons crawling on Sorano's corpse. Slicing through the air with a purpose, he sleighed them, and in doing so revived Sorano.

Again, Sesshomaru held Sorano in his arm, waiting for her to return to consciousness. As her emerald eyes fluttered open, Sesshomaru was there awaiting her mystifying gaze.

"So you _did_ save me." Sorano breathed.

Blushing ever so slightly Sesshomaru answered, "You did save Rin. I suppose I owed you one."

The other members were a bit shell-shocked at Sesshomaru's sudden change of character.

Both Jaken and InuYasha's jaws hung wide open showing their utter disbelief at the scene displayed before their very eyes. Kagome snickered at her hanyou's reaction and she smiled as she returned her attention to Sorano and Sesshomaru.

"Sorano, why did you intercept our combined attacks?" Miroku interrupted curiously.

"The god of good fortune and war, Bishamon, gave me that gift under the impression that because I was a mere demi-goddess, I would never have friends." Sorano answered.

"A demi-goddess? Then that makes you half human and half god." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes. Do you dislike the fact that I am a half breed?" Sorano queried shyly.

"No. I am simply at a loss as to how I hadn't guessed it sooner."

"Wait a minute!" InuYasha bellowed, "Her being a half breed doesn't bother you, when all my life I was condemned for it?"

"InuYasha, I only wanted you to get stronger. And you are." Sesshomaru concluded.

InuYasha exchanged glances with Sorano as he allowed his brother's statement to sink in.

"Sorano, I must confess I didn't save you because I felt I owed you. I saved you because you've stolen my heart. Everything about you stirs the depths of my soul." Sesshomaru's face was hot and his heart was pounding in his chest. "But you already know this, don't you?"

"I suppose I do, but you've dominated my thoughts long before we met."

Sorano smiled softly, as Sesshomaru lifted her bridal-style and carried her away.

The End


End file.
